


Baby, I'm so lonely

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ueda's feeling a little lonely whilst Ryo is on tour...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I'm so lonely

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://floppy-snoopi.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://floppy-snoopi.livejournal.com/)**floppy_snoopi** ~

It would make a nice surprise, Ueda thought.

Kanjani8 were touring, and he was feeling a little lonely without Ryo around. So he packed up his things and took the train down to Kyoto, his eyes hidden by his sunglasses. It had been three weeks already without Ryo - the last time he had seen him, Ryo had kissed him breathlessly, tugged his cap to cover his eyes and walked out to the waiting van. Ueda missed him.

They had been dating for about a year so far. Their relationship had progressed past "terrifying and new", and Ueda had found that he was kind of a little lost without Ryo. He had lasted a few weeks, but he had decided to finally visit him. Kyoto was pretty this time of year, anyway.

_I'm coming over now, tell me where you're staying?_

He held his phone tightly in his hands as he leant his head against the window of the train, closing his eyes as he listened to the music in his ears whilst the train rode on. His phone vibrated with another message.

 _i was wondering how long it was gonna take u_ , Ryo wrote.

_Do you want me to come or not?_

_maybe_

Ueda sighed, rolling his eyes. Ryo was impossible.

 _im gonna kiss u until ur knees r weak_ , Ryo texted, and Ueda had to smile. _ur not allowed 2 b angry with me._

_Not angry, just lonely._

There was a long pause before the next message. _miss u 2_. It was short and concise, and Ueda smiled widely to himself, knowing that Ryo had probably flushed a deep red as he typed the message. Ueda just knew that he had typed as fast as he could before shutting his phone off before someone could see how sappy he really was.

Ueda loved that he was the only one allowed to see that side of Ryo. In just a year he had seen so many facets of Ryo's complex personality, and there was this kind of pride that he felt whenever Ryo let his guard down around him. He was the only one to see that.

Ryo texted him the hotel details but Ueda realised that by the time he would arrive in Kyoto, Kanjani8's concert would have started already. Ryo would be on stage in front of thousands, those lights beating down upon him as screams reached his ears. Maybe Ueda should meet him there, instead.

_I'll see you at the concert._

_i'll be waiting_

 

>>><<<

 

The staff let him in after Yasuda vouched for him - Ryo was busy rehearsing his dance moves and since there were only ten minutes before the concert started, he needed to get them perfect.

Ueda perched himself on a spare armchair as the rest of Kanjani8 flitted about the dressing room, fixing their hair and making sure the right buttons were slotted into the right holes and tying shoelaces and untangling knots. He held onto his bag for dear life as the whirlwind that was Kanjani happened around him, scared to put it down in case it got caught up.

They flashed him smiles every so often, offering him coffee and cake but he refused, saying that he was fine. And he was fine, he just wanted to see Ryo.

And there he was, rushing through the door and pausing as he saw Ueda. The greatest smile blossomed onto his face, his whole face lighting up in happiness. "You're here," he said, kneeling in front of Ueda and looking up at him. Ueda wanted to lean down and kiss him but reeled himself in, remembering at the last moment that there were others around who might not want to see that. Ryo looked around a little before sliding his hand up next to Ueda's, squeezing it quickly. "I'm glad you're here."

He didn't want to say it, but just seeing Ryo's face made everything better. "I'm glad I'm here too," Ueda answered, smiling.

"You two are so sappy," Ohkura drawled, watching them through the mirror. Ryo quickly retracted his hand from Ueda's, the tips of his ears reddening in embarrassment.

"Yeah, but they're cute," Yasuda laughed, ruffling Ueda's hair as he passed. "I never thought I'd see Ryo act like this."

"I'm not acting like anything!" Ryo snapped, standing up and hitting Yasuda over the head.

"Guys, you've got five minutes," a member of staff called, appearing in the doorway with a black shirt and a clipboard. "You've got to get into position."

The others filed out, taking their usual noise with them and leaving Ryo and Ueda alone. Ryo turned to him with a sad smile, placing his hand on Ueda's cheek. "I have to go," he said softly, moving to place a kiss to the top of Ueda's head.

"I'll wait for you here," Ueda said, kissing Ryo's palm as he pulled away. "Go get 'em."

Ryo laughed. "I'll be thinking of you."

"Shut up and go to your fangirls," Ueda said, pushing him towards the door.

"But I don't want to leave my number one fangirl all alone here--" Ryo laughed as Ueda punched him in the shoulder. "Okay-- _okay!_ \- I'm leaving!"

Then Ryo was gone, the room almost echoing with the silence that suddenly surrounded him.

He could faintly hear the screams of the fans as Kanjani walked onstage, and smiled. With that sound in his ears, he sat back down and pulled his phone out, content to play tetris until the solos started and Ryo was his for a few moments.

He could hear the songs from in here, and he tapped his foot along to the music unconsciously. Every costume change was hectic, Kanjani8 whirling into the room in a flurry of red and gold and pulling costumes off the racks - there was a brief moment of confusion where Yokoyama had tried to pull on Yasuda's pants - and Ryo pressed a soft kiss to Ueda's cheek quickly before rushing back out again.

It was quiet again, and Ueda went back to his phone. But then... then Kanjani were singing this song that Ueda had never heard before and _oh_ , Ryo's voice was just... oh.

No-one was around. He was all alone. He'd been alone for weeks... he couldn't wait any more.

Ueda carefully moved to lock the door, still able to hear the bass of the song through the concrete walls. There was Ryo's voice again, slow and husky, and Ueda leant back in his chair, sighing a little as he palmed himself through his jeans. Oh, he missed Ryo. He missed him so much, and he was just-- just _there_ , just beyond those walls.

His mind was taking over, his imagination spiralling so it was like Ryo was there with him, whispering into his ear. Ueda squirmed, throwing a quick look to the door before slipping his hand inside his pants and sighing. Ryo's voice had always done things to him; something that Ryo always loved to hold over him.

Ueda gasped a little as he stroked himself, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall, feeling the thumps from the bass jump through his body. This was all completely wrong and _stupid_ \- he was an idol, for heavens sake - if he was caught, he was going to be in big trouble.

That didn't stop him, though. Rather, it kind of fuelled him on; the danger of possibly being discovered quite exciting, and he found himself shivering as he stroked himself, the feelings becoming too much. The song changed into a faster one, and the bass beats thrummed through the walls, making Ueda bite his lip and sigh as he stroked faster and faster.

He could hear people talking outside. He threw an arm over his mouth to try to muffle his desperate little sounds, getting closer and closer and closer to his release. He tossed his head back as he stroked faster, until he came with a small cry. Ueda panted, pulling his now sticky hand from his pants and shaking the hair from his eyes.

He stood, quickly making his way to the bathroom and washing his hands, grimacing at the stickiness in his boxers. He sighed, leaning against the sink and staring at his own, rather flushed, face. Ueda sprayed water onto his face, shaking his head to try to compose himself.

"I can't believe you just did that," he whispered to himself, pushing the damp hair from his eyes and walking back out to the main room. He remembered to unlock the door - and just in time, as Kanjani8 fell through it, laughing at each other as they reached for the next set of clothes.

Ueda froze, avoiding their gazes as he sat back down and reached for his phone. Ryo hit his knee playfully as he passed, flashing him a smile before pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side. The rest of the band were quickly finished and rushed back out, but Ryo hesitated, giving Ueda a long look before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"You've done something naughty," Ryo murmured, and Ueda shivered. "I'll deal with you after the concert."

He kissed him harshly, and then he was gone, leaving Ueda breathless. "Oh," Ueda said, staring at the doorway that Ryo had disappeared through.

An hour and a half left.

Ryo refused to meet his eyes when he had a break, drying himself down and moving to practice his moves for the rest of the concert. Ueda stared blankly down at his phone, watching Ryo from the corner of his eye, but Ryo ignored him. He went from dancing to picking his guitar up from it's stand in the corner and practicing his solo, and Ueda knew that he was doing it on purpose. He loved that solo - helped write the darn thing - and Ryo knew that.

Fucking bastard.

Ueda just ignored him right back, turning away so he could concentrate on his game of mahjong.

Ryo sang louder.

 

>>><<<

 

Ueda felt a shiver run up his spine as the last encore song finished, knowing that Ryo was heading backstage. Heading back to him.

Ryo's locked eyes with him as soon as he walked through the door, the tiniest smirk on his face as he breezed past him to change. "You coming back with me?" he asked as he unbuckled his pants. Ueda shrugged.

"It's up to you - I can take a taxi to another hotel, if you want--"

"Don't be stupid," Ryo laughed, buttoning his shirt up. "Just stay in my hotel room."

Good, Ueda thought - that was what he was hoping to do anyway.

"We're off," Ryo called, and the rest of the band wolf-whistled as Ryo took hold of Ueda's elbow and passed him his coat. "Shut up, you idiots."

"Have fun," Yokoyama called, wiggling his eyebrows. Ryo grimaced.

"Don't keep us up tonight - I'm in the room next to you, remember that--" Hina yelled after them, but Ryo just waved to them over his shoulder.

"I hate them," Ryo said, but Ueda could see a tiny smile on his face.

"You love me though, right?" Ueda asked, poking Ryo in the side. Ryo wound his arm around Ueda's waist and pulled him close to his side, smiling into his hair.

"Of course I do," he answered. "More than anything."

"More than mayonnaise?" Ueda laughed, and Ryo paused. "Hey!"

"Maybe... maybe just a _little_ more than mayonnaise," Ryo said, breaking into a smile at Ueda's disgruntled look. "Joking!"

"Sure," Ueda chuckled, knowing full well that he was only kidding. Ryo poked his tongue out at him.

They didn't speak until they got to the car, which Ryo had parked around the corner. As soon as that car came into view, Ueda couldn't help but smile.

Then suddenly Ryo was turning him around and pinning him to the car, kissing him breathlessly, like he had promised. Ueda kissed back hungrily, gripping onto the collar of Ryo's shirt like a life line. Ryo's arm was around his waist and in his hair, pulling him ever closer as he licked into his mouth, groaning lightly.

"We'd better-- ah-- better move," Ueda panted, and Ryo nodded against his neck.

"Into the car."

Ryo quickly unlocked the car and grabbed Ueda's arm just as he was about to slide into the front seat. "In the back," he whispered, and Ueda's eyes grew wide.

"What--"

"Shh," Ryo whispered, chuckling. "Come on, no-one will see."

Ueda had to agree. The car was parked in a small corner of the street, tucked away within the shadows of the night, and no-one was around. So Ueda threw caution to the wind and slid into the car before Ryo, pulling him into another kiss just as Ryo closed the car door behind them.

Ryo was all over him, moving him to lie down on the backseat, his hand at the back of his neck. Ueda ran his hands up and down Ryo's back, trying to bring him closer, and Ryo groaned into his mouth.

"Did you get off before?" Ryo asked, moving his hands to pull Ueda's shirt up carefully. "Did you?"

"Yes," Ueda answered, moving to undo the buttons of Ryo's shirt. "I came to the sound of your voice."

Ryo bit his lip, his eyes dark with lust. "You could have been caught."

"Don't care."

"I'm a bad influence on you," Ryo said, moving to kiss Ueda's neck.

"You really are," Ueda laughed, gasping as Ryo scraped his teeth against his jaw. "Oh--"

Ryo moved his hand down, stroking over Ueda's chest and groaning against Ueda's neck. "I've missed you," he murmured, and Ueda sighed.

"I missed you too."

He missed the way Ryo knew him - he knew just what Ueda liked; what made him moan. Ryo groaned into Ueda's skin as he kissed his way down his chest, with Ueda's hands in his hair to fuel him on. "Pants," Ueda muttered, and Ryo sat back as far as he could, fumbling with his own belt before working on Ueda's and leaving him to take his own pants off. It was difficult in the tiny space, but they managed, tossing their pants to the floor.

Ryo quickly covered Ueda's body with his own, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Ueda's neck. "I love you," Ryo said, kissing him deeply.

He leant down, finding his pants and pulling out a bottle of lube. Ueda bit his lip, rocking his hips up in anticipation, and Ryo grinned. "Do you want something?" he asked with a smirk.

"You know I do, stop being a tease--"

Ueda gasped as Ryo coated his fingers one by one, his eyes locked on Ueda's as he did so. Ueda glared until Ryo tossed the bottle to the floor.

He wrapped a hand around Ueda's length, stroking him and turning him into a moaning mess as he carefully slipped a finger inside him. "Shh," he murmured as Ueda furrowed his eyebrows. "I'll be gentle."

He added another finger, stroking Ueda faster as Ueda really felt the burn. He grunted a little, covering his mouth with his arm and scrunching his eyes up in pain. Ryo kissed his temple until the discomfort left him and he was pressing back onto Ryo's fingers, small noises falling from his lips at the sensations.

"Ready?" Ryo asked, and Ueda nodded, sitting up a little as Ryo removed his fingers.

Ueda picked the bottle up from the floor and kissed Ryo, sliding his hand down Ryo's chest to his length. He poured the lube onto his hand and stroked him, drinking Ryo's moans and pulling lightly at his hair. "Are you?" he asked. Ryo bit Ueda's lip as an answer.

Ryo lowered Ueda back down to the seats, carefully avoiding the seatbelt buckles. Ueda kissed him again, his hands on Ryo's cheeks as Ryo pushed in slowly. They shuddered in unison.

Ueda wrapped his legs around Ryo's waist when he was ready for him to move. Ryo pulled out before thrusting in, a moan ripped from his throat as he did so. He moved to nip at Ueda's neck again when Ueda threw his head back, grasping onto Ryo's arms as tight as he could.

Oh, how he'd missed him.

Ryo sat back, changing the angle, and Ueda gasped as he pressed against that spot inside him, making him see stars. Ryo grinned - rather triumphantly, Ueda had to admit - and held Ueda's hips as he pounded into him, closing his eyes tightly, immersed in just _feeling_.

It was when Ryo started stroking him again that Ueda felt that pull, trying to will it away. Ryo smirked and kissed him. "Let go," he whispered, dragging his fingers teasingly up Ueda's cock. "Just let go, baby."

And so Ueda did, a low stuttering groan forced from his lips as he came, seeing white behind closed eyelids. Ryo thrust in a few more times, eyes focused on Ueda's face as he came with a shudder and a growl. Ueda squirmed a little as Ryo pulled out.

"Are you okay?" Ryo asked, moving the hair from Ueda's face and kissing him gently. "Did I hurt you?"

"You could never," Ueda answered, still trying to catch his breath. Ryo smiled.

"I really missed you."

"We're useless," Ueda laughed, wrapping his arms around Ryo's neck and pulling him close. "We can't even last a few weeks apart."

Ryo hummed, kissing Ueda's nose lightly. "You shouldn't have to be apart from the one you love," he answered, burying his head into the junction between Ueda's neck and shoulder. "Don't tell anyone I just said that," he murmured into the skin there, tickling Ueda a little. "I'll never live it down."

Ueda just laughed. "It's okay. Your secret is safe with me."

Ryo leant up, gazing down at Ueda, his eyes full of love. "You have no idea how much I love you."

Ueda scrunched his nose up at him. "You're so gross," he answered, but his heart skipped a beat. "I love you too."

That night, they ate pizza in bed. Ueda ate the toppings that Ryo didn't like as they watched some reality television show. It was strangely addictive. Ryo pressed random kisses to Ueda's bare shoulder as they ate; Ueda drew random patterns into Ryo's thigh with his fingers.

Ueda massaged Ryo's shoulders after he had eaten all he could, smiling at the way Ryo rolled his head back and moaned. "You should get to sleep," he murmured, and Ryo grunted.

"Don't want to," he said stubbornly. "You're here. Want you."

Ueda rolled his eyes. "Get to sleep; I'll still be here."

"Promise?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Ueda said, quickly clearing the food off the bed and sliding into the covers. "Coming?"

Ryo sighed as his back hit the mattress, winding his arms around Ueda and pulling him close. "Goodnight," he whispered into Ueda's hair.

"Goodnight."

 

\--the end


End file.
